


Kitty Misaki-Chan

by NekoAyane



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAyane/pseuds/NekoAyane
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki
Kudos: 25





	Kitty Misaki-Chan

"M-sa-ki~" I called out to Misaki while he was out on the street, with the fat guy, 'Don't remember his name...but I think it's Rikio Kamamoto' Misaki comes over with a semi-pissed face, "What do you want Saruhiko?" He looked kind of relieved to say the least, "Nothing, you just looked stressed out, so I thought I would call you...to see if you're alright..." 

He sighs, "Yea I'm a bit stressed with work...we are trying to catch a strain that's been terrorizing us and he or she is very careful of where she hides..." I nod with understanding, "Do you need my help? Or are you good?" I saw Misaki's eyes widen, He then pauses to think, "But don't you have work?" I shake my head, "Munakata let us out early, saying that he had an 'emergency' and that we didn't have to do any work today.." I laughed inside my head, 'Yea...with the red king huh..so ironic...' Misaki sighs, Well then yea...i'll need your help..."

I grinned, "So where did you last see the strain?" He leads me to the spot behind an alleyway, "This is where we first met it...then after that he/she just disappeared..." I nod, 'hm...well might as well investigate if the strain left anything behind...' I look around the area while Misaki and that fatso looked somewhere else.

I then heard Misaki gasp, "Saruhi-" He stopped talking, so I ran to where he was and I saw a cat, "Misaki?" The cat reacted to the name and then it hit me, "Oh for the love of god...he fused with the cat?" I facepalm, "ah...well...I'll have to go to HOMRA to tell them I have to take Misaki with me..."

I then remembered that Misaki's teammate was here as well, so I got an idea, "Hey Rikio, can you go back to your headquarters and tell your king or whoever that I have to take Misaki with me because he got involved with a strain...no go...tell them that the person who told you is Saruhiko Fushimi...Misaki um... 'Friend'.." He nods and heads towards the HOMRA'S base.

I head to my house with Misaki in my arms. Once we got to my apartment I set Misaki on my bed while I went to my kitchen and I got a bowl with milk in it, and I when I came back I saw Misaki sleeping on my bed, but he still had the cat ears and tail, to which he was also purring in his sleep. I chuckled, I then place the bowl down on the nightstand, and I sit down beside Misaki. He opened his eyes, and I could tell he was half asleep, "Saruhiko?" 

I nod, He sat up and he looked to the bowl beside me, "Nya!" He covered his mouth in haste, "Nandayo! Sorowa! Why am I like this?" I sighed, "Well long story short, you fused with a strain...which took the form of a cat..." I chuckled again at his reaction.

I grab the cup of Coffee that I had in my hand and I hand it to Misaki, "You might have cats tongue, but are you willing to try it?" He nods unsurely, and takes the cup. He takes a sip, "HOT!" I chuckled again, "wait here I'll bring some ice..."

I hand him the milk and he immediately took it and started drinking like a cat, to which I smiled widely. 'He's just like a cat and he doesn't realize that he's actually purring..' I sit beside him and he stops drinking, "Do you think I'll ever turn back into a human?" 

He asks me quite worried. I wanted to tease him a bit, "Just because you wanted to look for a strain, see where this got you huh..." I see Misaki blush, "Well I saw the poor cat and I went to pick it up...and then this happened..." I chuckled, "You're too kind Misaki.." He puffs his cheeks out angrily, "What would you have done in my situation?"

I raise my glasses, "I would have left the cat there..." Misaki gives me a blank stare, "You're cruel Saru..." I chuckle again. "Well I might as well try everything that cats don't like.." He walked to the bathroom, "well let's do water!" I hear him jump into the water, "Ekkk!" I hear him screech, "Jeez! The water so cold nya!~" I chuckle.

After a few moments Misaki came into my room tired, "I tried everything...water, chili,hot things, and other things that cats don't like, but nothing..."

He sighs. He then throws himself on my bed, I got up from reading my book and I looked at him and then I got an idea that I wanted to try out, so I got closer to Misaki and I found his tail, he flinched. "S-Saru...t-teme...s-stop doing that!" I stroked his tail once more and I lifted him up with my other hand and I touched his arousal and I chuckled, "Then why are you hard M~sa~ki~" 

He blushes and I insert my fingers in his mouth as he was trying to hold back his moans, "Don't hold your voice back...This house is soundproof..no one can hear you.." He started moaning even louder when I bit his ears softly and I left wet lingering kisses on his skin.

I then inserted my hand in his pants and I stroked his erection softly, but strongly, so I could make him moan, "S-Saru! Ahhh~" I smiled at how sexy Misaki looked. Misaki was not resisting anymore for how he was deep in ecstasy.

I stroked him until I felt him cum on my hand and he fell on the bed sheepishly. I grinned and he looked up at me, "It's not over yet Misaki...I said I wanted to enjoy Kitty Misaki-chan to the fullest right? This is just the beginning.." 

I say in a deep, seductive voice, "Hah!!" Misaki tries to resist, but I made a mess out of him through the whole night.

. . .

I wake up to find Misaki, not in his neko form, but a cat was sleeping right next to him. I chuckled silently and I kissed Misaki's forehead softly. I thought to myself of how Misaki was going to react when I told him that having Sex actually brought the strain out of his body. I was laughing internally at this.


End file.
